It's All Fun and Games
by Drabbles.By.Cheeky
Summary: Hilda lost to N and now he wants his way with her.  Will he succeed?  Just a little story I wrote on a whim in response to stories where Hilda loses the battle.


Hilda could hear her breath as she ran down the hallway. She was in shape, but the effort of running away from her would-be captor was still draining. She paused to lean against the wall, taking a small break.

"Hilda…" She heard his voice approaching. It was dark and menacing; it made her heart pound in her ears. "Hilda, you can't run from me forever. You lost the battle, my dear. You might as well give up."

"Never!" She shouted down the hall when she spotted the green-haired man appearing from around a corner. She ran away from him not noticing that his voice had come from the complete opposite direction, the direction she was running. Just as she rounded the corner she barreled into someone whose arms quickly wrapped around her. "What the-"

"Fell for my little trick did you?" She looked up bewildered to see N grinning wickedly down at her. Hilda glanced behind and saw the other N shimmer away to be replaced by his Zoroark. She snapped back to look at N who was laughing now as his grip on her tightened.

"That's not…"

"Fair? I'm done playing fair with you, my dear. Time for something a little different." With one smooth motion he pulled out a length of rope and tied it expertly around her wrists, binding her hands together. Then he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder, walking back down the hall before entering one of the rooms. Hilda shouted and beat her bound hands against his back, but it did nothing to stop N. He simply tossed her down onto a bed and latched the rope that was around her wrists to a hook attached to the headboard. Hilda continued to struggle, but she was, for all intents and purposes, immobilized.

"You better let me go, N, or else…" She warned, resorting to verbal abuse. "There's no way I will follow a jerk like you. You're a complete idiot, ignorant and naïve." N chuckled and took off his shirt, tossing it aside.

"Really, my dear, is that all you've got?" Hilda felt a blush heat her cheeks.

"You're… you're nothing but an arrogant asshole!" She spat as N approached her. She tried to squirm away, but he grabbed her legs, holding her down as he straddled her.

"Of course, I am the king of Team Plasma." He smiled brightly down at her, running a finger along the side of her face. "I get to be arrogant if it pleases me. Do you know what else will please me? If I get to have my way with you, my dear. You are something special, after all, even though you lost."

"Shut up." Hilda said darkly. N chuckled again and brought his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately. Hilda stiffened at the feeling, but couldn't help herself and returned the kiss, which only made N smirk against her lips. He pulled away looking rather satisfied.

"You're more compliant than I expected." His hands found their way under her shirt. He grinned when a small sound escaped Hilda's throat and he let his fingers dance sensuously over her skin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this."

"Shut up! You may have my body, but you will never get my heart!" Hilda shouted in his face. N raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Oh, Hilda, my dear. We will just have to see about that…" He leaned down to kiss her again bringing his hands up to rest on her shoulders. Hilda felt a twinge of pain as he pressed down. The way her arms were restrained behind her head was uncomfortable and as N's weight pushed down on her, her muscles started to strain. She tried to ignore it, but as N closed the gap, it became too much.

"Ow… Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ow! N get off!" She squealed. N's eyes widened in horror and immediately he scrambled to get off of her.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, love!" He apologized. He unhooked the rope and untied it, freeing Hilda's wrists. She sat up and rotated her arms a few times, loosening out her shoulders. "I am so sorry, Hilda. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, honey." Hilda said. She looked at her husband who was now sitting on the bed, hands on his ankles, looking ashamed and dejected. "Hey… don't go getting all mopey on me."

"…" He looked at his feet. Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes. She crawled over to him, sitting herself in his lap. She put a hand to his face and smiled up at him.

"Come on, now… I'm not injured. The angle was a little off, so when you pushed against me... I'm _fine_." She reaffirmed. N only mumbled something under his breath. "What's that?"

"I love role-playing with you..." he sighed, "but I don't think I'm cut out for this whole evil dominating king role."

"What are you talking about? You were doing really well. You actually had me scared for a bit with that whole body double thing. I can't believe Zozo helped you…"

"He didn't want to at first. Told me he didn't want to be involved in our silly human kinks." N wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. She laughed and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

"Then we should be sure to reward him for his efforts."

"Mhmm…" He let his hands wander back under her shirt, caressing her warm skin. Hilda sighed at his touch.

"So then," she said softly and just a little deviously. "Mom's coming tomorrow morning with the kids. We should use our time wisely... Shall we continue where we left off?"

"Only if we do the one where I'm the shy, inexperienced virgin and you completely dominate me with your sexy skills. I like that one."

"Fine," Hilda smiled, "but next time I'd really like it if you took the lead, okay?" She climbed out of his lap and knelt in front of him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Okay…" He gave her a soft kiss.

"Good. Now... to teach you a lesson..." With that Hilda pushed him down hard flat against the bed. N smiled happily before quickly putting on a cute, timid expression and letting his hands rest near his head. He closed his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes, as Hilda attacked his chest with her lips.

"Oh Hilda, please be gentle with me."

* * *

><p>Not what you were expecting? :D I got the idea to write this after reading so many 'HildaTouko loses and N takes her for his wife/consort/whatever' stories. As much as I enjoy those, I just can't picture N really being like that, so... here's married N and Hilda role playing it for sexy times. Ah ha ha... (and in my head canon, Hilda can be super kinky, but is horrible when it comes to word play, hence her really cliche dialogue. lol)

Hope you enjoyed... Please review if you feel so inclined. I like hearing what people think about my silly little stories. Thank you!


End file.
